


Nsfw Alphabet

by Destinymoon



Category: Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ABC, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinymoon/pseuds/Destinymoon
Summary: Just the ABC's of the Nsfw alphabet. If you want a character added send me a message or comment.





	1. Katsuki Bakugou

## Katsuki Bakugou

**A** = Aftercare 

9 times out of 10 there will be aftercare with the type of quirk he has, normally he’ll either apply burn cream to the most affected areas [e.i. Hips and thighs] or he’ll run a hot bubble bath for you.

**B** = Body part 

Their favorite body part of theirs would have to be his jaw since he’s been told that it makes him look more mature.

Their favorite body part of their partners has to be their legs since he needs a strong partner and their legs basically shows how hard they worked to get to where they're at.

**C** = Cum 

He always cums inside even, if his partner isn’t into it but it makes him feel that he has to claim his mark on his partner. 

**D** = Dirty secret 

His dirty secret is that he really loves Rom-Coms but, he has an image he has to maintain. 

**E** = Experience 

When he first got with his partner was the first time he was ever with someone like that but, after time goes by he’ll master the art of sex.

To be honest, he had to look up a few things before, he would even try it. {E.i. positions, toys, dirty talk, and kinks]

**F**= Favorite position

Doggy style since he doesn’t really have to worry about how ugly either his partner or himself looks like during sex. He’s willing to try out every position if his partner was too. 

**G** = Goofy 

He takes this very serious due, to having the type of quirk he has. It stems from him not want to seriously injure his partner if he gets too out of control.

**H** = Hair 

Well ladies and gents, the carpet does match the drapes, even if it’s very light in color but it’s blonde none the less. He’s very well-groomed after all he is a hero in training he likes to keep himself good looking.

**I** = Intimacy 

Even though he loves his partner to death, he has to keep himself at a distance mainly just in case his quirk goes off. If his partner asks or shows that they want him to be more intimate he’ll slowly work on himself to become more intimate. 

**J** = Jack off 

He’s a growing boy so he normally Jack’s off almost every day. 

**K** = Kink 

He’s really into praise/begging kinks.

**L** = Location 

In his bed or where ever his partner wants to do it.

**M** = Motivation 

Wants to prove to his partner that he’ll become the number one hero and that he’ll stay by them. 

What turns him on is when his partner feeds into that or just talks dirty to him.

**N** = NO 

Being asked to use his quirk on his partner is a huge no-no in his book.

**O** = Oral 

Prefers receiving oral due, to him loving his partner looking up at him with semi-closed eyes and a blush on their face as well, them complementing about having a sore throat afterward.

If his partner asks him to give them oral he’ll do it and unlike everything that has to be perfect in his eyes he’s very sloppy in what he does.

**P** = Pace/speed 

What do you expect him to be, slow?! No honey, just like how he is in everyday life he’s going to be rough and fast. That is if his partner wants him to go slow if they're sore at first he will but, he’ll fall back into old habits.

**Q** = Quickie 

Quickies are a must for him during the day, especially if his day isn’t going well or if he wants to let loose some extra steam that he couldn’t let out during training.

**R** = Risks 

He’s more than willing to experiment and take risks but, only if his partner is willing to go along with it.

**S** = Stamina 

Can do about 3 rounds and needs a 5-minute breather but, if his partner does something to get him moving again he could go a few more rounds.

**T** = Toys 

He doesn’t personally own one but, he has a feeling that his partner has one. The idea of using a toy doesn’t really do much for him unless his partner wants to show him.

**U** = Unfair 

Likes to tease his partner until they're at the brink of tears from over-stimulation or begging him to start.

**V** = Volume 

He’s very quiet some time, he lets out a grunt or moans but it’s very rare he prefers to having a partner that does it for the two of them.

**W** = Wild card 

Low keys watches/reads hero hentai that he has stashed under his mattress.

**X** = X-ray 

Thicker than the average male, his length is normal, clean-shaven, and may have a piercing.

**Y** = Yearning 

He has a very high sex drive, after all, he is a teenager. If he didn’t that would raise some red flags.

**Z** = ZZZ 

They stay up until his partner is fully off into dreamland. It’s due, to him making sure that his partner is okay from the whole session even with aftercare.


	2. Eijirou Kirishima

## Eijirou Kirishima

**A** = Aftercare 

There is a lot of aftercare after all, with his teeth. Basically a lot of band-aids and Neosporin, in the end, you end up looking like a dog got a hold of you.

**B** = Body part 

His favorite body part of his partner is their chest, he happens to be a really big boob guy.

His favorite body part of his happens to be his teeth even, though most people are wary of them, he really loves them due to standing out in a crowd of people.

**C** = cum 

Really loves to cum in his partner’s mouth due, to him loving how they look up at him with half-way closed eyes.

**D** = Dirty secret 

Even if most people see him as the manly hero, in reality, he’s really into cute things {e.i stuff animals, cute babies, and the color pink}.

**E** = Experience 

Was never with someone sexually but, he has some first-hand knowledge of the art of kissing. Sometimes he has to look up stuff if he’s not to sure what it is. When he was finally with someone sexually he had some idea of what he was doing. 

**F**= Favorite position

**Pretzel Dip**

**How**  
You lie on your right side; he kneels, straddling your right leg and curling your left leg around his left side.

**G** = Goofy 

He’s not really goofy or serious but, he’s normally to caught up in the act

**H** = Hair 

The carpet does not match the drapes, after all, he dyes his hair red so down their, he has a small trail of black/brown hair. Normally he’s very well-groomed but, recently he wanted to lay back from grooming too much.

**I** = Intimacy 

He’s very intimate with his partner and his favorite position is used to be very intimate due, to having a leverage of kissing and biting.

**J** = Jack off

Does it every night that is if his partner doesn’t get to him first.

**K** = Kinks

Biting and a little bit of bondage

**L** = Location 

In his bed is his preferred spot or in his partner’s bed

**M** = Motivation

Having his partner whispering the things they want him to do to them as well when his partner calls him ‘Red riot” in bed.

**N** = NO 

Doesn’t really like being called Daddy or being asked to do needle play or have his quirk used on his partner.

**O** = Oral 

Likes giving oral to his partner when they had a bad day or when their not really into having sex that day but, loves receiving it.

**P** = Pace/speed

Likes to go slow so that they could feel and love the whole thing.

**Q** = Quickie 

Isn’t really into quickies but, won’t say anything if his partner wants to do one.

**R** = Risk

He doesn’t like to take risks but, he’s already taking one with his teeth.

**S** = Stamina 

Can do about 5 rounds just to see his partner on the edge of passing out or overstimulation. 

**T** = Toys

He has one that was given to him as a gag gift from his friends but, doesn’t really use it on himself. On his partner is another story and sometimes uses it to tease them.

**U** = Unfair =

Really likes to tease his partner with either the toy he has or have them cum a few times to the point of overstimulation.

**V** = Volume 

He isn’t really loud but, does moan and grunt every so often.

**W** = Wild card 

Really likes having his partner message him after, every rough day or just letting them do it for fun.

**X** = X-ray 

He’s slightly longer and thicker than the average male but doesn’t like to tell people unless it’s his partner that goes around talking about their sex life with their friends.

**Y** = Yearning 

He has to have a high sex drive he lasts for 5 rounds.

**Z** = ZZZ

Normally goes to sleep after making sure that his partner won’t bleed out in their sleep.


	3. Shoto Todoroki

## Shoto Todoroki

**A** = Aftercare 

He’s very caring as if your made out of glass and due, to the rough treatment he wants to make sure you’re okay. 

**B** = Body part

His favorite body part of his has to be the scar over his eye, even though it’s a sign of his bad home life but it also shows how much he has overcome.

The favorite body part of his partner has to be the scars that they have as it shows him that they’ve fought to get to where they’re at.

**C** = cum

The mix-matched haired guy is a huge fan of making sure that his partner has some trace of his cum in them, as much it sounds gross he wants his partner to either swallow his cum or walks around with it dripping down their legs. 

**D** = Dirty secret 

His dirty secret is that he has a voodoo doll of his father that he uses to take out if frustration on that man besides using his father’s pictures on the training dummies. 

**E** = Experience 

Not much but, he’ll do his best to learn things that his partner likes. On the side note, he looks up a lot of things.

**F**= Favorite position

Doesn’t have one but he’ll have to say any position that lets him see his partner’s face.

**G** = Goofy 

He’s very serious since he wants his partner to feel as if they are on cloud nine.

**H** = Hair/grooming

They match but, it’s mostly red down there. He’s very well-groomed not wanting to brag but, he has to admit that he’s better than the other males in his class.

**I** = Intimacy 

He only wants the best for his partner due, to his hard past, he doesn’t want the same for the person he loves. If that means going the extra step in showing his love to them he will. 

**J** = Jack off 

Does it only a few times a week but if training gets in the way he’ll do it once a week.

**K** = Kinks

Doesn’t have one but, he does like it when the lessons go on for longer periods than just a few minutes. 

**L** = Location

Prefers his bedroom or partner’s bedroom since they were almost caught a few times when they tried to do it in other places.

M = Motivation

When his partner plays with his hair and messes it up while, trying to be sexy as he likes to say. Which he admits they do a good job of succeeding in what they planned. 

**N** = NO 

Daddy kinks or using the term daddy during sex. It always seems to rub him the wrong way.

**O** = Oral

Prefers giving it to people and he’s very good at it since his partner likes it. He also likes getting it due to his small liking of having his cum over his partner.

**P** = Pace/speed

It really depends on the day and how they both feel. If it’s a bad day they go fast and hard while if it’s a good day they go slow and loving or visa Versa. 

**Q** = Quickie 

He isn’t mad at the idea but, then again he doesn’t mind having sex. As often they do this depends on their needs. 

**R** = Risks

He doesn’t like taking risks unless they are sure about where and when they’ll have it at since they were almost caught a few times trying to do it. 

**S** = Stamina 

Depends on the day and what their feeling.

**T** = Toys 

He doesn’t own any since his sister likes going through his room so he can’t have any but, if his partner is an only child than his partner and him will talk about getting a toy. If they agree they’ll keep it at the partner’s house.

**U** = Unfair 

He likes to get to the point so that they either don’t get caught or how the day went for them.

**V** = Volume 

He’s very quiet during sex since he likes listening to his partner. 

**W** = Wild card 

He has accidentally worn female jeans mainly his sister’s by accident and has been told by others is that he rocks them even the small bejeweled butterfly on his right butt pocket.

**X** = X-ray 

Is average in length but, in grit, he’s a little bigger than the average male.

**Y** = Yearning 

High than again, it depends on the day or mood he’s in.

**Z** = ZZZ 

He doesn’t fall asleep until he knows that his partner is satisfied and that they were asleep.


	4. Alucard {Hellsing}

## Alucard

**A** = Aftercare 

There’s little aftercare with him besides a hot bath with some oils but, if your a virgin and you want to become a vampire than he’ll bite you.

**B** = Body part

Theirs: It’s not necessarily a body part but, his voice happens to be his favorite thing about himself.

Partner: Smiles, yes everyone has one but whenever his partner smiles his un-beating heart seems to skip a beat. 

**C** = cum 

Likes to cum in his partner just to hear them yell at him about it but, at the same time feel like he’s marking his territory. 

**D** = Dirty secret

He keeps the nudes his partner sends to him in his coffin, he hangs them up to where he could see them at before going to bed or having a moment with himself.

**E** = Experience 

Due to being alive for many years he knows what he’s doing so that’s not the problem but, with all of these’s new positions confuses him yet at the same time he can’t wait to try them out.

**F**= Favorite position

Likes to stick to the normal missionary position due, to the simple fact of not knowing about the other positions but, he’s willing to try them. 

**G** = Goofy

He’s very serious due, to the fact if he accidentally bites his partner that they could either turn into a vampire or zombie. So he is very serious besides the fact of being a tease.

**H** = Hair/Grooming

He’s very well groomed and everything matches, to be honest, this man could be any women’s dark vampire dreamboat.

**I** = Intimacy 

This dude is a tease no matter what he does, so be ready to be teased to the point of cry or having to do it yourself to make this man go.

**J** = Jack off 

He doesn’t really have time to do that since he’s out on missions every day. When he has the time which is like a blue moon he uses it to eat and have a small moment to himself.

**K** = Kinks)

He has two kinks which are blood and gun. Yes, we didn’t see that coming….okay maybe we did.

**L** = Location

Likes to do in or on his coffin as well, on his master’s desk when everyone is supposed to be asleep.

**M** = Motivation 

Having his partner act like his slave and being called master helps too but, he also likes it when they whisper in his ear about being a bad girl/boy.

**N** = NO 

Doing it in his other forms which he doesn’t like.

**O** = Oral

Likes to receive it due, to the fact that he doesn’t want his teeth on his partner but when he does give he’ll have his partner begging to cum.

**P** = Pace 

It depends on the day if it’s a day packed with missions and meetings it's quick and rough if it’s one of those rare days that he has time to himself it’s slow and loving.

**Q** = Quickie

He loves them due to his work packed day.

**R** = Risks

Risk is on the edge, after all, he does have sex on his boss’s desk but, as long as his partner doesn’t want to turn into a vampire he’s down for everything.

**S** = Stamina

Workday: 1 round and about 7-10 quickies throughout the day.

Non-work day: 4 rounds or until his partner taps out and does a cycle of that when his partner is up for it.

**T** = Toys

No, but, will bring out his guns if his partner wants to get kinky and he’ll use them on his partner. {Don’t worry it's not loaded, let's hope.}

**U** = Unfair

A scale of 1-10. he’s like 1,000. He wants his partner to be in tears begging him to just fuck them.

**V** = Volume 

Doesn’t make noise besides, a grunt or groan when his partner bites him or leaves marks but that’s it.

**W** = Wild card 

Likes to see his partner dressed up in his jacket, hat, and sunglasses since it’s so cute in his option due to his partner pretending to be him.

**X** = X-ray

This man is packed, to say the least, but, he’s longer than the normal male and slightly bigger.

**Y** = Yearning

The drive is like in the middle but, then again it depends on the day. Some people could say that he screws around like a rabbit on his day off while he’s not as much as a horn dog during a workday.

**Z** = ZZZ

Will go to sleep quickly after doing what he needs for his partner so he’s about ready to knock out as soon as his head touches the pillow.


	5. Denki Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character request by Kittynation08, I hope you enjoy it.

**Denki Kaminari**

**A** = Aftercare

It depends on the day if he's to rough with his partner he might draw them a bath and if not he'll just lay next to them talking about something.

**B** = Body part

His favorite body part is his face as he likes to say that any woman would fall for him even if he's in his moron mood.

Favorite body part on his partner he would have to say either their eyes or smile since that's what makes them attractive. 

**C** = Cum

Isn't really a big fan of cum since he's the one who normally has to wash the sheets/bedding or has to hear a lector from his partner

**D** = Dirty secret

He steals the panties of his partner just to see them angry which leads to angry sex

**E** = Experience

He has experience of an average guy since all though middle school he would read the playboy bunny magazines and go on sites to learn about it, he would never admit to anything like that.

**F**= Favorite position

He doesn't have one but, he does like his partner to ride him.

**G** = Goofy

Yes, to simply put it. He tends to find something funny in anything...so you get the idea.

**H** = Hair

The carpet and curtains match somewhat as he has both a blonde and brown/black mixture down there but, he's clean-shaven due to his partner not liking his hair down there. 

**I** = Intimacy

He's very laid back as he likes to have his partner take control but, if he's really in the mood watch out he'll shock ya.

**J** = Jack off

He tends to do it if he's stressed or away from his partner for a long time. 

**K** = Kink

Likes to use his quirk everything so often to get a reaction from his partner.

**L** = Location

He doesn't care where as long as he could have some fun with his partner.

**M** = Motivation

Showing off or taking a challenge from his partner that revolves around their sex life. 

**N** = NO

Using his quirk to the max power, sure he knows some people can handle it but he doesn't want to fry his partner.

**O** = Oral

He likes to receive as he feels if he does it he might look stupid as he's not very confited in his skills in that area. 

**P** = Pace/speed

Slow and steady is his preferred pace. 

**Q** = Quickie

He's down for it as long as they know no one they know can find them during the act.

**R** = Risks

Likes to do it in his hero costume and there have been a few times where the guys found a stain on his black leather pants.

**S** = Stamina

Can do about 3 rounds and needs a few minutes to catch his breath and give his partner to breathe but, if his partner does something to get him moving again he could go a few more rounds.

**T** = Toys

Owns quite a few since he was allowed on the computer when he was under a lot of medicine which ended up in him buying toys for no reason what so ever. 

**U** = Unfair

He's a motherfucking tease as he likes to use his quirk to shock his partner in certain areas to help them out in feeling good. 

**V** = Volume

Quiet but, he'll let you know if he's into it by either moaning or commenting on how his partner looks. 

**W** = Wild card

He has an album of photos with everyone in his class so that he could look back on it when he's old and can prove a point to his kids that he went to school with All might. 

**X** = X-ray

Thicker than the average male, his length is normal, clean-shaven, and may have a piercing.

**Y** = Yearning

He has a very high sex drive, after all, he is a teenager. If he didn’t that would be a concern.

**Z** = ZZZ

He's normally asleep right after due to either blowing a fuse or is just tired.


	6. Izuku Midoriya

Izuku Midoriya

A = Aftercare

It depends on the day if he's to rough with his partner he might draw them a bath and if not he'll just lay next to them talking about something or he'll be writing something down in his new notebook that about his partner.

B = Body part

His favorite body part is his arms as it shows that he's been through all to understand his quirk.

Favorite body part on his partner he would have to say their scars or special marks on their skin since they both share something in common. 

C = Cum

Isn't a big fan of cum since he's the one who normally has to wash the sheets/bedding or has to hear a lector from his partner as well he doesn't need his mother to know what's going on in his love life.

D = Dirty secret

He writes down everything that happens during sex with his partner and will go back to see where he needs to fix the things he's lacking.

E = Experience

He wasn't the type of boy to either read or peep on girls so this is still all new to him.

F= Favorite position

He doesn't have one as he's still learning about everything but he does like the doggy position. 

G = Goofy

Not really since his work is strength related he's always stopping to see if his partner is okay.

H = Hair

The carpet and curtains match but unlike his wild curly bedhead, he tends to keep himself nicely groomed down there.

I = Intimacy

He's very nervous when it comes to intimacy since his quirk can hurt the two of them and he doesn't have a good story if he has to take his lover to the hospital after rolling around in the sheets.

J = Jack off

He tends to do it every so often mainly when he's stressed out or super horny when his partner isn't around.

K = Kink

He's a major M since he likes a little bit of pain in his sex only if it comes from his partner. 

L = Location

Prefers to keep it in the bedroom so that no one would expect him to have a love life. 

M = Motivation

Whenever his partner gets him fired up which is mainly by them teasing him about something.

N = NO

Using his quirk since he doesn't want to be the one to break his partner's hip.

O = Oral

He likes to receive as he feels if he does it he might look stupid as he's not very confited in his skills in that area.

P = Pace/speed

He enjoys a slow drawn outpace where in the end both parties are begging to cum. 

Q = Quickie

He's not against a quickie as long as they don't get caught or when he's super pumped up.

R = Risks

He likes to record his inmate times with his partner and without them knowing he goes back to watch it so that he can improve or pick up on something that his partner likes. 

S = Stamina

Can do about 4-5 rounds depending on the day and what's happening but some lucky days he can keep going until his partner passes out from overstimulation. 

T = Toys

Owns quite a few since he was allowed on the computer when he was under a lot of medicine where he keeps them hidden under his bed and only uses them with his partner.

U = Unfair

He's the one begging to cum at the end of the night from his partner who's a super tease.

V = Volume

Quiet because he's trying to keep a low profile so that he's not ganged up by the perverts in his class plus he doesn't want them to know about his lover since he loves them too much to make them go through that. 

W = Wild card

The toys he bought are All Might themed...so he's taking his love of superheroes to the bedroom as he even brought his partner sexy underwear that is superhero-themed.

X= X-ray

He's about the same length of the average male but is thicker than normal. So whenever he has to go get condoms he has to get the Plus Ultra set.

Y = Yearning

He has a very high sex drive, it's just that he's too busy or worried about other things than that. 

Z = ZZZ

He goes to sleep after making sure that his partner is alright and tended too.


	7. Scourge the Hedgehog

A = Aftercare 

He doesn't care if his partner is okay or not, as he only cares about himself. 

B = Body part 

His favorite body part of his has to be his legs as he relies on them every day.

His favorite body part of his partner has to be they're good looks/face as he wants to have a pretty face on his arm. 

C = cum 

He doesn't like to cum inside his partner as he has to hear about it from his lover. The upside is that he gets his kicks about it, so he doesn't listen to them much about it. 

D = Dirty secret 

He has a dartboard with Sonic's picture on it and uses it as his practice. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

He's very knowledgeable in this area as everyone wants to have a bad boy in their bed. There has been a lot of drunken one night stands with people over the years. 

F= Favorite position

He doesn't have one. 

G = Goofy 

He's not goofy or severe if anything he wants to get this done and over with as he probably has another person waiting on him for the same thing. 

H = Hair 

Well, he's covered in fur, but he does a very great job of keeping everything tamed and groomed. 

I = Intimacy 

He's usually distant as he doesn't understand what love is due to his having a mindset that the world is in his hand. 

J = Jack off 

Does it every few days. 

K = Kink 

He likes power plays for some reason. 

L = Location 

Anywhere is okay with him as long as they have sex.

M = Motivation 

Get a few drinks in him or stroke his ego; he's all yours. 

N = NO 

He isn't into public kinks as he doesn't want the world to see what he does behind closed doors. 

O = Oral 

Likes to get it as it makes him feel in control.

P = Pace 

Fast is his motto, and it's usually rough. 

Q = Quickie 

He likes them and would often do it if he has the chance.

R = Risk 

He'll try everything once and figures out if it's for him or not.

S = Stamina 

This boy can run 100mph in ten seconds, his stamina is off the charts plus he's still a young buck. He can do about seven to eight rounds without slowing down but has to if his partner can't take it. 

T = Toy 

He doesn't own or use them as he finds them stupid.

U = Unfair 

It's in his nature to be unfair. After all, he is a bad guy. On a scale from 1-100, he's about a 95. 

V = Volume 

He doesn't make much noise besides a few moans or groans, as he doesn't need to say anything. 

W = Wild card 

Believe it or not, he has a lovely collection of books that range from historical to sci-fi. 

X = X-ray 

He's average like any other male in his species and is the same in thickness as well. 

Y = Yearning

It's not that high as he doesn't need to have sex, but he does it when he's bored or in the mood. 

Z = ZZZ

He knocks out after he cums and doesn't wake up until he decides too.


End file.
